


Defender of Tomorrow

by AccessTrinity



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Reincarnation, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccessTrinity/pseuds/AccessTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever said being reborn into a universe you once thought of as fictional is self-insert wish fulfillment was an idiot. They knew nothing of the harsh reality, the heartache and the darkness behind the veneer of a popular otome game. Reincarnation OC Self-insert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defender of Tomorrow

### Prologue

Being reincarnated into the Wonderful Wonder World universe was something that sounded like it was straight out of a cliché fanfiction that made most people cringe and cry 'Mary-sue!'. To be more specific: a self-insert wish fulfillment fanfiction where the author shares with the world their fantasy of living in their desired fandom with their favorite characters and going on awesome adventures with them.

I always had a soft spot for self-insert fanfiction; particularly where Catch Your Breath and Noa748 works were concerned. The protagonists were realistic and had their bad ass moments to boot. Was there any more to say on the matter?

Self-insert stories typically came in two formulas: the first was that self-insert found themselves in their favorite fandom either because they walked right into a conveniently misplaced portal, or because another mysterious force brought them there to either save the world or use them in some evil diabolical plan. The second formula was that the self-insert died in their original world only to find themselves starting their second life by being pushed out of their new mother's birth canal with their memories and awareness of their first life very much in tact.

...

...I can tell you from personal experience that the second one was extremely traumatizing. There was a reason why no one remembers their birth and the first few years of their life.

But if I had known that I was going to be reborn in Quinrose's version of Wonderland of all places, I would have hopped right back on to the reincarnation wheel and begged whoever was in charge to reincarnate me somewhere else. I liked the Heart no Kuni no Alice series and its sequels, but there was no way in hell that I actually wanted to live in the Wonderful Wonder World Multi-verse. There was a huge difference between controlling Alice from behind the controls of a PSP (or an Android cellphone) so that she got laid with whatever love interest the player was drooling over and actually living in Wonderland.

I was a realist. I was not going to delude myself into thinking that my experience in the Wonderful Wonder World was going to be the fun fantasy filled adventure romance that Alice's story was with a side of death and blood.

Even though the Heart no Kuni no Alice series was an otome game series, it was pretty dark. Though that should have been obvious with the 'being replaceable' mentality everyone in Wonderland had and the encouragement to kill one another as part of the fucking Game.

Quinrose had painted a beautiful picture of the Wonderful Wonder World series. With all the attractive bishonen eye candy and the pretty CGI of Alice getting it on with the guys (particularly after Mamenosuke Fujimaru joined the team), it was easy to see why most of the fan girls were more focused on the guys rather than the dynamics of the world. There were scenes of literal Faceless mooks, the so called 'unimportant' characters getting killed in the game, but Quinrose never really explored the issue in depth and in detail. They probably didn't want to scare off the fans by emphasizing just how truly horrible the reality in Wonderland was for the citizens.

So when I realized that I had been reborn in the Wonderful Wonder World verse as one of two daughters to a Role Holder and an Outsider, I wasn't exactly thrilled at the revelation.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first self-insert. Or rather, the self-insert I have decided to post online. While I don't think I could ever be on Noa748 or Liangnui's level of writing an SI, I hope you guys enjoy this. Unfortunately, we won't be getting to the canon cast any time soon. Rather I am going to focus on building up the SI's past, her personality, and her background in general. 
> 
> Because she has a life of her own outside of the other characters, right?


End file.
